


【TF】心海 The Ocean

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Summary: 八卦采访过后，爵士给这对情侣留下了一个小礼物。After the interview, Jazz left this couple a sweet present.





	【TF】心海 The Ocean

“爵士的采访真的好长。”感知器难得抱怨，天火接过伴侣的手提包，安抚道：“总归是弄完了不是吗。”  
“是啊，明天的八卦日志就能看到我们的恋爱全过程了。”小显微镜自暴自弃地扑进沙发，脸埋在柔软的织物里，不让天火看到他逐渐升温的面甲。  
航天飞机理解地笑笑，他太了解伴侣的面甲有多薄。这时，从手提包掉出一张小卡片。  
“Percy，这是你的吧。”天火从地上捡起来，“八卦日志赠？是什么东西？”  
感知器闷闷的声音传出来：“爵士给的，我还没看。”  
天火把卡片打开念道：“亲爱的采访者：感谢你愿意接受本社采访，以下是我们为您准备的情人节礼物……”  
伴侣的声音在一半卡壳，感知器抬起头：“天火，你怎么不念了？”  
“……”航天飞机拿着卡片的手抖啊抖，他下定决心后，左手捂着自己的光镜，把卡片对折递给了感知器。  
小显微镜打开接着读：“用你最喜欢的姿势和伴侣做一次吧！希望这个情人节能够成为你们难忘的一次回忆。”  
结尾还调皮的画了一大一小两个靠在一起的茄子。  
天火看着显微镜头上冒出一小朵蘑菇云，缓慢地炸开，然后感知器直挺挺地倒在沙发上。  
运行无数个科学难题都稳定不出错的CPU因为一张小小的卡片当场死机了。

感知器再上线，天火已经把晚饭做好了。两人默契地什么都没说，吃完饭坐在一起看蓝星电影。灯光调得昏暗，投影仪模糊的光线打在两人身上，感知器瑟缩了一下，鼓起勇气拉住了天火的手。  
航天飞机的心思也根本不在电影上，爵士的那张恶趣味卡片总环绕在大脑模块里，堪比最危险的病毒。  
救护车在他们俩确认关系的时候就叮嘱过，型号相差太大，对接的时候要千小心万注意，做好润滑也不能用力过猛。就算有专业老司机的指导，天火和感知器第一次成功的对接也是三次尝试之后的结果，感知器疼得全身线路扭了好多处。那次之后天火就不是很希望强迫小教授，毕竟这种事情要双方都开心才是真正的目的。  
然而今天，感知器主动握住了他的手。  
天火侧过头去看他，小显微镜微低着头，天蓝色的光镜一闪一闪，嘴唇因为紧张抿起。  
“Percy……我不想让你感到疼痛。”航天飞机的嘴角向下弯，他的发声器已经比往日低沉许多，感知器知道这是他情动的表现，可是天火在努力克制自己。  
显微镜没回答，小心地往他怀里蹭了蹭，头雕碰在他的胸甲上再度抬起，像一个渴望礼物的幼生体。  
于是天火弯下腰，吻住了感知器的唇。

小教授刚吃完能量棒的嘴带着令人陶醉的甜蜜，天火的舌尖扫过他的唇珠，若隐若现的甜味让他吸吮住感知器的唇瓣。舌头轻巧地在显微镜口中进出，挑逗一般勾得双方体内温度上升。  
试探几轮后，天火的舌开始扫荡起感知器的口腔黏膜，包裹住对方柔软的金属舌。缠绵的水声在房间内响起，电影里的角色无知无觉地继续着他们的科学考察之旅。  
“斯科特，现在南极可真是冷的要命。”  
“我们互相靠近会暖和很多。”  
感知器直起身，环住伴侣的脖子，将自己的对接面板送到天火手中，航天飞机平日操纵试剂的手迅速地打开暗扣，握住那根半充能的小管子。感知器的散热扇发出了呜呜的鸣响。  
天火的双手有技巧地轻轻重重抚摸着感知器的输出管，小教授逐渐软下身子，缩在他的怀里低低地喘息，天火也顺势进攻起爱人的镜筒。电解液从物镜和镜筒缝隙渗入，但还是有不少留在了表面，干涸成光镜可见的痕迹。  
“唔，唔镜片不能……”感知器扭着他的腰，小声哀求，“透镜组会歪……”  
“不会的。明天我帮你调好。”  
感知器只好忍受伴侣的舌头继续胡作为非，细小的电荷在他的镜筒周围发出噼啪声。  
天火放过了显微镜的小管子和镜筒，小心翼翼地取下了水晶面板。莹蓝色的火种和它主人的光镜一样令人迷醉。感知器感受到天火的指节摩擦着自己的接口边缘，耐心又磨人地打着圈。电影里的剧情还在继续。  
“斯科特，快点进来，帐篷里在做饭，温暖的很。”  
显微镜再一次发出不满的呜呜声，天火这才将自己润滑完毕的手指滑进那片通道。  
感受到异物的入侵，接口倏地收缩，吸住了白色的指节，温暖又舒适的触感从手指传达到天火的大脑模块，让他不得不咬紧自己的下唇保持清醒。  
救护车说的，做好准备工作。  
天火实在是太过珍惜感知器，他一点也不想让对方受伤，这使得显微镜的快感来得漫长又折磨。  
两根手指撑开狭小的甬道，微电流刺激着传感器，显微镜难耐的呻吟起来，可他实在不好意思让对方加快速度，只好用自己的胯部摩擦天火的手。  
可是这时，航天飞机却停了下来，抽出了自己的手指。  
“Percy，你最喜欢那一个姿势？”

是爵士卡片上的问题，为什么这个时候他还记得这么清楚！感知器简直想找个地缝钻进去，可是天火大有你不回答就不做的气势，他只好凑近对方的音频接收器，咕哝了一句。  
天火露出惊讶又带点调侃的笑意，看得显微镜面甲烧红，缩进他怀里。  
“那你要自己动，感知器。”  
小教授又咕哝了一句知道了。

天火拆下自己的对接面板，充能完毕的管子贴在两人腿根之间，光带从下到上亮的惊人。  
感知器深吸几口气，膝轴承撑着自己立了起来，挪动几下，到了天火输出管的正上方，润滑液从黑色涂漆的胯部滴落，砸在输出管头部，又缓慢滑下。小教授慢慢地坐了下去。  
天火扶着自己的管子，想让它进入的更顺利，可还是卡在了入口处。  
显微镜轻轻颤抖，摇动自己的腰部吸吮着管子的头部。  
“该死的，斯科特，绳索的结太紧了！！”  
电影里忽然爆发出的怒吼吓得感知器一抖，接口突然的收缩让天火差点当场交代了，幸好感知器很快调整了姿势，甚至比之前进展还要顺利些。  
粗大的管身碾压过内壁的节点，打开了平时折叠起的众多褶皱，快感在大脑模块积聚。  
散热扇的热风在两人之间逡巡然后再度进入机体之内，早已分不清已经是第几度循环。  
感知器停了下来，他看着两人的结合处，还有小半段管子没有进去，光带闪烁不定。  
他抬起头，光镜正对上天火的。  
航天飞机的光镜是大海一般的蔚蓝，此刻却充斥着暴风雨般压抑克制的情欲，引而不发的疯狂只为了他怀里小小的伴侣。知晓这一点的感知器再度缩进他怀里：“天火，我累了……”  
高大的伴侣托住他的双腿，示意接下来交给自己。  
天火一点点减小手里的力量，空出来的另外一只手揉捏着感知器火种边的细小线路。感知器发出呜呜的低吟，好似痛苦又好似欢愉。  
在不懈的努力之下，感知器的接口终于容纳了整根输出管。他坐在伴侣的腿上小声喘息。这感觉太过奇妙了，好像平时坐在椅子上，却又有巨大的管子把自己小小的接口填得满满当当，逼得他不得不直起腰身。  
天火搂着他的腰，一下下抚摸着背部装甲，这让感知器平静下来，他调整自己的腿，环住天火，暗示对方可以开始下一步的动作了。  
输出管和内壁的摩擦让感知器的CPU混成一团，巨大的电流冲击让他的大腿内侧不自觉夹紧天火的腰，随后的失重感让管子再次进入接口的触感更加清晰，他仰起头呻吟出声。  
感知器的发声器随着直刺油箱的快感发出一串杂音，随后又是一声尖叫。接口的绝妙触感和感知器诱人的喘息成了天火的催情曲，蓝星的电影已播放完毕，背景音乐声逐渐从音频接收器中消失，只余机体碰撞和液体润滑的音色。  
感知器软倒在天火怀里，他突然坏心思地舔舐了一下爱人的座舱缝隙，航天飞机动作猛地一顿，散热扇轰鸣，天火弯下身，低沉的喘息流泻在他音频接收器边。  
小教授无辜地抬头看他，喘息的频率不比伴侣慢：“Sky……我好像快要……”  
天火也感受到了显微镜接口的收缩，于是他果断加大了力度，感知器发现那根管子进得更加深入，带着席卷一切的气势撞上油箱的入口，又完全退出，再次进入，快感如同凶暴的浪花冲刷着他的全身，他的呻吟变成了呜咽，手指无助地抓住天火胸口的散热扇，光镜逐渐失焦，身体一起一伏，顺从地承受爱人的侵犯。  
天火一下下顶撞着接口的尽头，感知器温暖的内壁就像温度正好的油浴，滋润着输出管的每一道光圈。他在喘息中低低地念着“Percy……Percy……”一遍又一遍。  
感知器过载了，他的接口收紧，全身痉挛着哭喊着天火的名字。航天飞机咬紧牙关，继续在他体内冲刺，撞开精致的油箱接口，将他的对接液全部射在光滑的油箱内壁，感知器的光镜前一片雪花，他只感觉油箱内一烫，便失去了知觉。  
天火慢慢地把管子抽出，混合的液体从感知器保护叶外沿滴落在天火大腿根，又流在了地面上。小显微镜的腹部鼓鼓的，天火抚摸着那块突起的软装甲，里面全部是他的对接液。他把小教授揽进怀里，抱入了洗浴室。

感知器再度上线时，已经被清洗的香喷喷，裹在充电床的被子里了。天火替他掖了掖被角：“现在已经有些晚了，你接着充电吧。”  
感知器忽然意识到什么，摸了摸自己的腹部装甲，平平坦坦。如果不是自己的接口仍然有些酸痛，他会以为自己和这个大型飞机那场冲动的甜蜜对接只是自己的一个梦。  
“放心吧，我已经把你的油箱清理过了，明天不会出现不适的。”大飞机亲了亲伴侣的鼻梁，却被对方回了一个吻。  
“谢谢你，Sky。”小显微镜无比认真的说，“晚安。”  
“不客气，Percy。晚安。”  
清冷的月光洒在他们身上，仿佛坠入蓝星的深海之中，又像坠入对方的心海，广阔静谧又充满无边的爱意。


End file.
